


Le Test

by Doupi



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doupi/pseuds/Doupi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra July est toujours prête ... Alors lorsque de nouveaux élèves arrivent dans son cours, elle prend toujours le temps de mieux les connaitre ... Il en est de même pour cette Rachel Berry dernière arriviste à New York. Peut-être que pour une fois, un étudiant ne la décevra pas d'emblée et que Cassandra se retrouvera prise au milieu de sensations qu'elle n'a jamais voulues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Test

Cassandra July n’était rien sinon préparée. Alors quand la rentrée approcha, elle fouilla dans les dossiers de ses élèves. La plupart avaient déjà fait un stage d’été ou du moins approché la grande chorégraphe. Elle les connaissait bien. Pour les rares où ce n’était pas le cas, Cassandra allait corriger cela. Pas question d’entrer dans sa salle de classe, le premier jour de la rentrée sans savoir exactement à qui elle avait affaire. 

Pour cela, les années de pratique lui avaient permis de mettre au point LE Test. Une grosse semaine avant la rentrée, Cassandra se mettait en chasse et traquait. Cela la faisait rire de voir ces pathétiques élèves chercher à se dépatouiller dans la jungle new yorkaise. Et puis, si elle avait de la chance, elle pouvait éventuellement trouver de quoi jouer les maitres chanteurs si elle en avait besoin plus tard. Son appareil photo pendant à sa ceinture, un carnet de notes spécial pour l’occasion au fond de la poche arrière de son jeans, elle usait de l’application localisation qu’elle possédait sur son téléphone. 

Elle avait déjà suivi trois nouvelles, sans intérêt et sans doute qui ne termineront pas l’année quand elle se décida à rentrer dans un café pour faire une pause. Ce n'était pourtant pas si difficile de répondre aux quatre critères : physique (c'était exigeant malgré tout); mental (il en fallait un d'acier); cœur (impossible de prétendre danser sans émotions) et courage. La file au comptoir était longue, elle préféra s’asseoir et attendre de se faire servir. Elle enleva le grand chapeau qui couvrait son visage mais garda ses lunettes de soleil. La petite table accueillit son carnet de notes et elle commença à rédiger ses dernières observations.

Une serveuse vint prendre sa commande et repartit rapidement, apeurée. Cassandra allait barrer les noms sur sa liste quand elle se rendit compte qu’il ne lui restait plus qu’un nom : Rachel Berry. Elle retint à peine un petit ricanement. A peine, mercredi et sa tâche était bientôt finie. Aucune des filles n’avait réussi à dépasser le premier stade du test – non qu’elle s’attendait à mieux de pauvres filles de province – mais c’était fatiguant de ne pas avoir de compétition sérieuse. Ce n’était pas Rachel Berry – qui avait eu besoin de deux auditions pour entrer – qui allait faire le poids pour relever cette médiocrité. Encore une promotion de ratées à venir, la blonde soupira et se demanda vaguement où était son café. 

Sans réfléchir, elle se leva et tempêta en direction du comptoir, sans tenir compte de la longue ligne d’attente. Alors qu’elle passait à côté des distributeurs de lait et de sucre, la danseuse, entièrement focalisée sur son objectif, ne vit pas la jeune brune se retourner. Un cri de douleur captura l’attention de tout le café sur le petit drame. Cassandra haletait, regardait avec consternation la tâche s’agrandir sur son chemisier. Elle se retint de rougir quand elle se rendit compte qu’il devenait transparent. Elle allait anéantir la personne responsable de ce désastre puis retourner se changer et que Rachel Berry se tienne bien parce que Cassandra July allait arriver. 

Relevant le menton, Cassandra se trouva face à face avec de grands yeux bruns implorants. Des serviettes furent poussées dans ses mains et des excuses n’arrêtaient pas de couler de la bouche en face d’elle. Cassandra était foudroyée. Sur tous les new yorkais, il avait fallu que ça soit elle … Sur tous les new yorkais, elle, Cassandra July, devait rentrer dans sa future élève, Rachel Berry. Sa colère retomba légèrement. Elle commença à la juger, bien plus proche qu’elle n’avait été de tous les autres nouveaux élèves. Par-dessus l’odeur du café frais, elle perçut une délicate odeur de vanille … Ses yeux ratissèrent le corps athlétique devant elle, la jupe à carreaux, le chandail, les longues jambes … Si elle sait danser, ses longues jambes seront une sentence de mort pour n’importe qui regardant. 

Finalement, Cassandra abandonna son examen et son regard revint se fixer sur le visage en face d’elle. Rachel bougeait toujours sa bouche à toute vitesse, laissant les mots couler comme une rivière en crue. Le cœur de Cassandra manqua un battement, la chaleur, l’empressement qui s’exprimait à travers cette magnifique voix l’y toucha profondément. La jeune étudiante la regardait avec appréhension. Visiblement, Rachel Berry ne savait pas qui était en face d’elle. Ce manque de reconnaissance et clairement de préparation énerva Cassandra. Un mauvais point en plus pour toi, Rachel Berry.

— Stop, coupa-t-elle brusquement.  
Rachel grimaça un peu mais s’exécuta … presque … du moins pendant quelques secondes. La petite brune ne put arrêter les mots qui sortirent d’elle :  
— Laissez-moi au moins vous aider à vous nettoyer. Mon appartement est proche.  
Avant que Cassandra n’ait pu dire un mot, elle fut trainée hors du café et se retrouva à marcher. Elle pensa une seconde à se dégager et à hurler mais se dit qu’elle tenait là une occasion exceptionnelle de mieux connaitre la jeune fille. Mentalement, elle cocha dans sa liste : Bonnes capacités physiques. Rachel Berry se tenait en forme … et cela se voyait. Cassandra laissa son regard s’attarder sur les longues jambes de la jeune fille. 

Les muscles souples jouaient sous sa peau légèrement bronzée tandis qu’elle les menait à un rythme d’enfer, évitant avec expertise la plupart des passants. Son corps, bien que plus petit, se tenait en bouclier devant Cassandra. Une main toujours emprisonnée par Rachel, la blonde se laissa tirer, observant avec un intérêt tout particulier que la petite brune n’avait pas encore arrêté ses excuses et parvenait à maintenir un débit impressionnant. Le flot de paroles sortant de sa bouche devait à peine permettre à la jeune fille de respirer. Sacrés poumons ! 

Une pensée salace traversa son esprit … Avec un contrôle de la respiration pareil, Rachel devait être une bête au lit. Cassandra rougit. Son esprit commença à la trahir et les images qu’il lui envoyait n’étaient pas pour lui déplaire. Si Rachel était aussi souple qu’athlétique, les positions pouvaient devenir infinies … le plaisir aussi. Cassandra ressentit des vagues de chaleur s’épanouir depuis le poignet coincé dans la poigne de Rachel et se demanda brièvement pourquoi son corps la trahissait ainsi. Puis, elle réussit à reprendre le contrôle et retira sa main. 

— Je suis parfaitement capable de marcher par moi-même, expliqua-t-elle sèchement face au silence de la petite brune, montrez le chemin, je n’ai pas que ça à faire.   
Un mince sourire voulut lui échapper devant la stupeur de sa future élève. Sa bouche ouverte et son air ahuri étaient si mignons. Cela ne devait pas être tous les jours qu’on la poussait ainsi. Une étincelle passa dans le regard brun et Cassandra sut que Rachel venait de revivre un souvenir … un bon à en juger par la soudaine détente de ses épaules et le sourire facile qu’elle lui renvoya. 

Elles marchèrent en silence quelques minutes … assez pour que Cassandra en vienne à manquer le flot incessant de paroles d’il y a quelques instants. Puis la petite brune la laissa venir à son niveau et posa une main sur le bas de son dos. Ce fut tout ce que la blonde put ressentir. Elle se laissa guider, faisant confiance à cette petite main, souhaitant un instant qu’elle glisse sous sa chemise trempée et caresse sa peau. Cassandra rougit encore mais parvint à éviter les yeux inquisiteurs des passants qui les regardaient. Ils doivent croire que nous sommes un couple. Cette pensée ne la mit pas autant mal à l’aise qu’elle aurait pu le supposer. Au contraire, elle fusilla du regard tous les curieux.

Rachel les guida dans un vieil immeuble puis dans un ascenseur, dédaignant les escaliers. Elle poussa le bouton du dernier étage et se recula pour s’appuyer sur le mur du fond. Un mauvais point pour toi, ma jolie, pensa Cassandra, les escaliers permettent au moins de garder la forme.   
— Non, pas que tu en ai besoin, murmura-t-elle en se détournant pour observer la montée des étages.  
— Pardon ?

Cassandra sursauta, ne s’attendant clairement pas à avoir été entendue, ni même à avoir parlé à voix haute pour ce que cela valait. Rachel se décala pour observer le visage de la jeune femme.   
— Je disais que je n’aime pas les ascenseurs.   
— Oh, désolée, j’aurai dû prendre les escaliers. C’est juste que la plupart des gens n’aime pas les utiliser et comme j’habite au dernier étage, j’ai pensé que vous préfèreriez.   
— Pour le moment, tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais, se surprit à dire Cassandra.

Le silence dura quelques secondes avant qu’un grincement ne se fasse entendre et que l’ascenseur ne s’immobilise. Rachel ne put retenir un regard désolé.   
—Une des raisons que j’évite cet ascenseur, tenta-t-elle comme blague.  
Haussant les épaules, elle se dépêcha vers le téléphone et s’abandonna dans sa conversation avec le concierge.

Cassandra ne fit pas attention, elle commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Elle qui détestait les espaces clos se retrouvait coincée dans un ascenseur taille boite d’allumettes avec une de ses futures élèves … avec une tâche de café trempant son chemisier devenu transparent. Voilà l’enfer. Cassandra recula jusqu’à s’effondrer contre le mur du fond. Elle ne se préoccupait pas du sol sale ou de l’inquiétude qui traversa le visage de Rachel. Cassandra cacha ses yeux derrière la protection de ses bras et tenta de respirer calmement. N’importe quoi pour calmer l’attaque de panique qui démarrait à l’intérieur d’elle.

Le battement de son cœur oblitérait la majorité des sons. Dès lors, c’est par l’odeur qu’elle perçut le rapprochement en premier. La délicate odeur de vanille s’infiltra jusqu’à son nez et Cassandra ne put s’empêcher de le respirer profondément. Son esprit paniqué s’ancra dans le présent. Elle frissonna lorsqu’un bras se posa sur ses épaules et la tira vers le corps accueillant de Rachel. Une voix douce, une main caressant ses cheveux, Rachel n’avait pas eu besoin d’explications pour comprendre ce qui se passait. 

Et Cassandre se surprit à trouver cela relaxant. Pour quelques secondes, elle s’autorisa à enfouir son nez dans le cou de Rachel. Elle serra son corps contre la petite brune, profitant de ce réconfort et de ces sensations inattendues. Puis son esprit la rattrapa et elle se souvint de leur situation … de qui elle était, de ce que Rachel ignorait encore. 

— On ne devrait pas faire ça, murmura Cassandra avant de se dégager. 

Rachel la laissa faire et se retrouva seule sur le sol. La surprise se marquait sur ses traits et elle tenta de se rappeler où elle avait déjà pu la croiser. La blonde lui rappelait quelqu’un. Mais avant qu’elle ne puisse poser plus de questions ou que Cassandra ne réponde, l’ascenseur se remit en marche et sonna l’arrivée au dernier étage. Les portes s’ouvrirent.

Sans un mot, elles sortirent et se dirigèrent vers l’appartement, Cassandra en tête. Face à la porte, elle dut s’effacer et frissonna quand le corps de Rachel frôla le sien dans le couloir étroit. Cassandra ressentit des étincelles la parcourir des pieds à la tête. Elles pénétrèrent dans l’appartement et se dirigèrent vers ce que Cassandra pensa être la chambre de la jeune fille. De nombreux portraits décoraient les murs et l’ambiance y était chaleureuse. 

—Voilà, elle est un peu grande pour moi donc elle devrait te convenir, expliqua Rachel en lui tendant un chemisier rouge simple.   
Cassandra sourit en voyant le regard de Rachel fixé sur la grande tâche de café ornant son décolleté et la manière dont celle-ci laissait peu de place à l’imagination. Quand la jeune fille ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs minutes, Cassandra ne put s’empêcher de remarquer d’une voix légèrement amusée :

—Si je pouvais me changer … cela devient plutôt collant.   
Rachel sembla sortir de sa transe et montra une porte derrière elle avant de s’éloigner vers la cuisine ou du moins, c’est ce que comprit Cassandra quand elle entendit des bruits de casseroles et de verres s’entrechoquant. Sans attendre, elle se planqua dans la petite salle de bain. Elle allait avoir besoin d’une douche.

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, elle marcha dans la cuisine, toujours occupée à se sécher les cheveux d’une main. Une tasse de café fut tendue vers elle.  
— Pour remplacer celle que tu n’as pas eue, s’excusa une nouvelle fois Rachel, je laverais ta chemise. Il me faut juste une adresse pour pouvoir te la rendre. Ce sera fait demain au plus tard, elle sera comme neuve, tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter à ce sujet. 

Cassandra reprit pied avec la réalité. Demain … dans moins d’une semaine, elle devrait donner cours à cette petite insolente. Son visage se ferma. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses émotions entrer en ligne de compte. Dédaignant le café, elle se releva. La jolie blonde fit plusieurs pas vers l’entrée avant de se raviser.

—Ne t’inquiètes pas pour l’adresse et la chemise, on se reverra plus tôt que tu ne le penses … Berry.   
Sur ce ton définitif, elle s’en alla, laissant sa chemise aux mains stupéfaites de Rachel. Un sourire satisfait orna son visage. Elle venait de reprendre la main dans cette partie à deux. Rachel Berry possédait le coeur, le physique et le courage pour devenir une grande de Broadway ... Restait le mental ... Le plus important pour Cassandra. Sans lui, pas de carrière, elle l'avait appris à ses dépens. 

Lorsque l’ascenseur ouvrit ses portes, elle laissa sortir un jeune homme avant d’y pénétrer à son tour. Une fois les portes fermées, la sécurité retrouvée, elle put se laisser aller à sentir l’odeur qui imprégnait la chemise. Vanille, bien entendu. Rien d’autre ne pouvait convenir à Rachel Berry. Finalement, peut-être que cette année ne sera pas si médiocre … Cassandra July venait de se trouver un nouveau jouet …


End file.
